casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 29
Series 29 is the twenty-ninth series of Casualty which aired from 30 August 2014 to 23 August 2015. It contained the 915th to 960th episodes of the show. This series was originally scheduled to contain 48 episodes, but it was later cut down to 46, most likely to keep on schedule for the next series. This series saw the arrival of Jacob Masters and Honey Wright and the departure of Jeff Collier, Martin Ashford and Tess Bateman. Besides the departures at the start and end of the series, series 29 remained relatively unchanged in terms of cast in comparison to other series. In total in this series, two characters joined the show and four left. Cast Main characters *Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp *Sunetra Sarker as Zoe Hanna (from episode 8) *Patrick Robinson as Martin "Ash" Ashford (until episode 14) *William Beck as Dylan Keogh (from episode 8) *George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy *Richard Winsor as Caleb Knight *Crystal Yu as Lily Chao *Suzanne Packer as Tess Bateman (until episode 45) *Chloe Howman as Rita Freeman *Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead *Charles Venn as Jacob Masters (from episode 40) *Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller *Lee Mead as Ben "Lofty" Chiltern *Jane Hazlegrove as Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon (from episode 1) *Matt Bardock as Jeff Collier (until episode 5) *Michael Stevenson as Iain Dean (from episode 6) *Charles Dale as MacKenzie "Big Mac" Chalker *Jamie Davis as Max Walker *Tony Marshall as Noel Garcia *Azuka Oforka as Louise Tyler *Chelsee Healey as Honey Wright (episodes 6 - 21, from episode 41) Guest characters *Gemma Atkinson as Tamzin Bayle (until episode 6) *Michelle Collins as Samantha Kellman (until episode 1) *Paul Bradley as Elliot Hope (episode 1) *Rebecca Egan as Andrea Somerton (episode 3) *Daniel Anthony as Jamie Collier (episode 6) *John Michie as Guy Self (episode 7) *Katy Carmichael as Hailey Blake (episode 7 - 17) *Hari Dhillon as Michael Spence (episode 9) *Mark Letheren as Ben Harding (episodes 11 - 13, 46) *Emily Carey as Grace Beauchamp (episodes 12 - 18) *Sarah Jayne Dunn as Taylor Ashbie (episodes 13 - 29) *Frances Tomelty as Audrey Strachan (episodes 13 - 18) *Tracie Bennett as Molly Drover (episode 15) *Michael Byrne as Alfred Maxwell (episodes 23 - 29) *Susan Cookson as Maggie Coldwell (episode 26) *Ben Hull as Derwood Thompson (episode 26) *Aleksy Komorowski as Zach Manley (episodes 31 - 38) *Crina Semciuc as Sofia Constantin (episode 32)Made first appearance in episode 31, but appeared credited in episode 32. *Gregory Forsyth-Foreman as Louis Fairhead (from episode 32) *Guy Henry as Henrik Hanssen (episode 39) *Kazia Pelka as Greta Miller (episodes 41 - 46) *Matthew Marsh as Brian Carroll (episode 43) *Vicky Hall as Hazel Leyton (episode 43) *Luke Bailey as Sam Bateman (episode 44) Episodes Specials A special episode aired as part of Series 29 on the Casualty website. This episode and a future second part focus on Noel Garcia as the DJ of the hospital's then-defunct Holby Hospital Radio service. A third special will be released on 22 August 2015 involving an awkward encounter between Zoe and Greta, Max's mother. References Category:Out of universe Category:Series